


The Team-Up from... Hell?

by relatively_einstein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Guardian Angels, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relatively_einstein/pseuds/relatively_einstein
Summary: When a child is abducted by aliens, the child's guardian angel joins forces with the monster under the bed to save them.





	The Team-Up from... Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt. Please review. Let me know if you want more.

A single flashing orange light on one of the panels indicated that something was wrong with Molly.

“Oh no.” Abe said shoving his chair over in front of it, lifting his wings so they don’t get caught in the wheels. “oh no, oh no, oh no,” he repeats under his breath as he flips switches to try to locate her. Finally, he gets a ping on the locator. “Mars!” he exclaims, “Why in the name of all that is holy would she be on Mars?!” He throws his hands up in frustration.

“Oh look. She’s moving.” He says heatedly, “It’s just my luck that my kid, my Molly gets abducted by bloody aliens. This is bloody fantastic. Way to go Abryn. Now I have to go rescue her. From aliens.” He huffs as he storms off to his room to change into appropriate Molly-rescuing gear. Suddenly an alarm blares and the lights start flashing red. He comes running down the hallway struggling to pull his t-shirt over his wings as he slides to a stop in front of the panel.

“Great. They engaged warp core. Now, where is she? No bloody idea.” He mutters as he fiddles with various switches and dials and buttons on the panel. “I’m gonna need some help. Who? Hmm…” He trails off, “Wait for a second! MUB! I’ll get him…her…I don’t even know… them, to help.” He walks towards the door. “It’ll be a grand adventure for all.”

 

\-----

 

He appears in Molly’s room and stretches out on the floor next to the bed.  
“Psst… hey, you!” He whisper-shouts to the semi-oozy darkness. “I know you’re down there. I need your help.”  
“What do you need my help for?” A cold voice trickles out, sending shivers down his spine and causing his wings to flutter in an invisible breeze. “You are an angel, and I am but a monster.”  
“Monster, schmonster.” Abe says, “Molly’s missing. Abducted by aliens. Warp cored away. I can’t find her on my own so I need help. Cause I need to find her. I can’t guarantee you anything except Molly back in her bed. Do we have a deal?”  
The darkness oozes out and puddles next to him as he stands up before growing into an eight-foot creature with six bat wings and huge, twisted horns. “Deal.” It hisses, sticking out a clawed hand. Abe shakes it gingerly.  
“Last coordinates were somewhere around Mars.” He grabs the creature’s shoulder and folds space around them to get back to his ship. “C’mon MUB, we’ve got a Molly to rescue.”


End file.
